Fievel's American Tails
| theme_music_composer = | composer = Leonard Rosenman Shirley Walker Graeme Revell | producer = | company = | distributor = Warner Bros. Television Distribution (North America) NBCUniversal Television Distribution (International) | country = | network = CBS | first_aired = | last_aired = | num_episodes = 13 }}Fievel's American Tails is an American/Canadian animated television series, produced by Amblimation, American Zoetrope, Nelvana, Warner Bros. Animation and Universal Cartoon Studios. It aired for one season in 1992, and continued Fievel's adventures from the film An American Tail: Fievel Goes West. Cathy Cavadini, Mary Kay Bergman and Frank Welker were the only actors from the film to reprise their roles, as Tanya, Yasha and Animals respectively while Jonathan Taylor Thomas and Dave Fennoy replacing Phillip Glasser and James Earl Jones for the roles of Fievel and Tiger. Two notable characters, Wylie Burp and Tony Toponi, are written out from the series as James Stewart retired from acting and Winona Ryder had some personal issues for at least a year. Even Bridget, to whom Tony is married as of the second film, remains written out of this show as well. Characters * Fievel Mousekewitz: The main protagonist, a little mouse who is always looking for adventures. * Tanya Mousekewitz: Fievel's older sister who has dreams of being a great singer. * Yasha Mousekewitz: Fievel's baby sister. * Papa Mousekewitz: Fievel's father, a famous violin-maker who always gives his family wise advice. * Mama Mousekewitz: Fievel's mother. * Tiger: The orange cat who is friends with the Russian-Jewish mouse family. * Cat R. Waul: The main antagonist, a gentleman like cat who is Fievel's nemesis. * Chula: Cat R. Waul's sidekick. A caricature of Butch Cassidy. * Sweet William: Fievel's other nemesis. * Slim and Feloneous: Sweet William's two dim-witted alley cat sidekicks. * Jack: One of Fievel's school mates from Australia. * Jorge: Another one of Fievel's school mates. * Mr. J. M. Schimmel: The rat who owns the mouse-sized general store in Green River. He is also Sidney’s father and is Austrian-American as revealed in "Law and Disorder". * Clint Mousewood: One of Fievel's heroes and Tanya's one-sided crush – from "Mail Order Mayhem". A caricature of Clint Eastwood. * Hambone: The dog guard on the train – from "The Gift". * Sidney: One of Fievel's more spoiled classmate. First appears in Law and Disorder. * Aunt Sophie: A relative of the Mousekewitz family – from "Aunt Sophie's Visit". * Dr. Travis T. Hiprocates: A traveling doctor that gave away hiccup sweets – from "A Case of the Hiccups". A caricature of Sigmond Freud. * Miss Kitty: Tiger's girlfriend from "Law and Disorder". A caricature of Dorothy Gibson. * Mr. Ironside: The school teacher, probably a mole and British-American as revealed in "The Legend of Mouse Hollow". * Dog: The dog who guards the jail house. * Lorna Holcombe: A girl in Fievel's class. * Patty Paris: The baker. A caricature of Ona Munson's Belle Watling from Gone with the Wind. Cast * Jonathan Taylor Thomas as Fievel * Dave Fennoy as Tiger * Lloyd Battista as Papa * Susan Silo as Mama * Cathy Cavadini as Tanya * Mary Kay Bergman as Yasha * Dan Castellaneta as Chula * Gerrit Graham as Cat R. Waul * Kenneth Mars as Sweet William * Hal Rayle as Clint Mousewood * Arthur Burghardt as Hambone * Michael McConnohie as Mr. J. M. Schimmel * John Candy as Slim * Vincent Gardenia as Felonious * Cynthia Ferrer as Miss Kitty * Patricia Parris as Aunt Sophie * Scott Menville as Jack * Carlos Carrasco as Jorge * Peter Weller as Dr. Travis T. Hiprocates * Sofia Coppola as Lorna Holcombe * Michael Ironside as Mr. Ironside * Christine Cavanaugh as Sidney and Patty Parris * Frank Welker as Animals * René Auberjonois, Gregg Berger, Takayo Fischer, Ed Gilbert, Peter Renaday, Maurice LaMarche and Kirk Thornton as Additional Voices Episodes |ShortSummary=All mice of the village are going to the Cheese Festival, but Fievel misses the trip. He and Tiger think they're left with the whole town to themselves until the other cats kidnap Tiger. Fievel becomes the Lonesome Ranger to save the day. |LineColor=979797 }} |ShortSummary=After being late for school again because of being sidetracked by adventures with Tiger, Fievel is forbidden to see Tiger, until his homework and chores are done. Meanwhile, Tiger has written to Miss Kitty and told her that he is the town's marshal. Fievel must then help him when Miss Kitty arrives to town to keep up the charade. |LineColor=979797 }} |ShortSummary=Fievel wants to borrow his friend Jack's boomerang and it flies straight into Cat R. Waul's pocket. Fievel, his sisters, and Tiger are going to get the boomerang back, but get lost in the desert while doing so. |LineColor=979797 }} |ShortSummary=Papa gives Fievel a violin for a birthday present (instead of a treehouse like he wanted). Unfortunately, the violin breaks and Fievel plans to rebuild it secretly. In the meantime, Papa sets out to build the treehouse his son actually wants, instead of a violin. |LineColor=979797 }} |ShortSummary=A quack doctor comes to town and persuades Fievel to deliver candies to every mouse. A strange hiccups epidemic takes over the mice, except Fievel. Of course, the quack has the medicine to cure it. |LineColor=979797 }} |ShortSummary=Chula has been developed the 'mouse packing machine'. The school stage play featuring Tanya is getting a big room full of mice. Fievel was very unhappy for a role he got, but his role turned out much more magnificent than thought when Cat R. Waul kidnaps the teacher and cancels the play and arranges the singing concert instead. |LineColor=979797 }} |ShortSummary=The photographer is coming to town, but Papa and Mama are not ready for a picture. They are leaving Fievel to babysit Yasha and here the adventure to avoid cats begins. |LineColor=979797 }} |ShortSummary=The gold fever is taking over the mice. It is said that the old miner's ghost is guarding the real gold vein. Fievel and his friends are going to find that place, but Cat R. Waul is trying to fool the mice with the forgery treasure map. |LineColor=979797 }} |ShortSummary=The cheese delivery for next winter is coming to town. Unfortunately, Fievel brags that he knows about this matter and Chula hears that. Cat R. Waul wants to steal the cheese, but mysterious Zorrowitz appears to help. |LineColor=979797 }} |ShortSummary=Mail order catalog temptates many mice and cats. Sweet William orders 'mouse slapper' and this weapon gets mice so afraid that they will make a request for the law servant. Clint Mousewood and Fievel get tough times for the cats. |LineColor=979797 }} |ShortSummary=The mice are going to have a Rodeo, but Fievel cannot participate because aunt Sophie is coming to visit the Mousekewitzs. However, aunt Sophie turns out to be more straight than expected... |LineColor=979797 }} |ShortSummary=Because of misunderstanding Tiger thinks that he cannot be Fievel's friend. Cat R. Waul leaves the town and Chula becomes a friend of Fievel. |LineColor=979797 }} |ShortSummary=Fievel ties jingle bells to the cats' tails to inform mice where the cats are moving. Not such a good idea... |LineColor=979797 }} }} Home media In 1993 and 1994, Warner Home Video released twelve episodes on six VHS video-cassettes, two Laserdisc volumes. These have been the only home video releases of the cartoon, at least in the United States by Warner Home Video. In the United Kingdom, 12 episodes were released on six video-cassettes in 1995 by CIC Video, but were in a different episode order to the United States and Vol. 4 features the only episode that hasn't been released in the United States. Episodes have been released on DVD in France, Germany, and Italy. Warner Bros. and Universal currently has no plans to release the show on DVD in the United States. External links * * Fievel's American Tails on Big Cartoon Database * Category:1990s American animated television series Category:1990s Canadian animated television series Category:1992 American television series debuts Category:1992 American television series endings Category:1992 Canadian television series debuts Category:1992 Canadian television series endings Category:American children's animated adventure television series Category:American children's animated comedy television series Category:American children's animated fantasy television series Category:Animated western (genre) animation Category:Canadian children's animated adventure television series Category:Canadian children's animated comedy television series Category:Canadian children's animated fantasy television series Category:CBS network shows Category:Television series by Nelvana Category:American animated television programs featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Canadian animated television programs featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Television programs based on films Category:Television series by Universal Television Category:Universal Studios cartoons and characters Category:English-language television programs Category:Television series by Amblin Entertainment Category:Television series by Universal Animation Studios Category:An American Tail Category:1990s Western (genre) television series Category:Toon Disney Category:Animated television series about mice and rats Category:Television series by Warner Bros. Television Category:Television series by Warner Bros. Animation Category:Television series scored by Hans Zimmer Category:Television series scored by Leonard Rosenman Category:Television series scored by Shirley Walker Category:Television series scored by Graeme Revell